


she doesn't compare to you

by xogray



Series: percabeth oneshots [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Pre-The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), im bad at tags wbk, soft!percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray
Summary: "and i mean, i would say she doesn't compare to you but i feel like i would get, like, cursed or something, so iam definitely not saying that," he said, looking up to the ceiling as if to direct those words to aphrodite herself. he looked back at annabeth and whispered, "but i'm thinking it."- or the one in which percy tells annabeth about when aphrodite visited him
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274
Comments: 5
Kudos: 217





	she doesn't compare to you

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 7/20/20  
> edited 9/23/20  
> -i made the story third person

they sat on percy's bed, relaxing for once. annabeth sat between his legs with her back against his chest, his arms loosely wrapped around her waist. annabeth had her laptop from daedalus on her lap. she was scrolling through blueprints, showing percy things that made no sense to him. but he enjoyed listening to her talk, so he kept quiet and rested his chin on her shoulder.

after a while, annabeth had gone quiet, leaving him to his own thoughts. he sat there, watching her hands type away on the keyboard and inhaling the lemon scent from her hair. without really meaning to, percy began thinking of their relationship and how far they had come. the war against kronos had happened about three months ago and they had been together ever since. out of literally nowhere, a thought came to his head.

"do you remember the winter where we had to come to mount tam to save you and artemis?" percy whispered. annabeth stopped typing.

"uh... yes? why?" she said, leaning further back against him, resting her hands on top of his. 

"i was just thinking about us and everything we've been through and just... how far we've come. and that winter came to mind," he told her. she hummed, signaling for him to continue. "i wasn't originally a part of that quest. i followed them on blackjack at first until there was trouble and they basically had no choice but to let me be a part of the quest." she laughed a little at this.

"i would like to say i can't believe you would do that but honestly, i can," she said. she grabbed percy's hands and pulled them tighter across her body, making his hold on her more secure. he smiled a little at that, kissing her shoulder briefly.

"i wanted to save artemis, obviously. but if i'm being honest, the main reason i went on that quest was because of you. i don't remember how, but i knew you would be there," he said. 

"yeah?" she whispered. percy could hear the smile in her voice. "i'd call you an idiot for being so reckless but... it's actually kind of cute."

he chuckled. "when we were in, like, the desert or something? i don't really remember but out of nowhere, a limo pulled up. and ares got out."

annabeth tilted her head. "really? why?" she asked. but before he could answer, she moved her laptop to the side and began to get up.

percy tightened his grip on her. "no, stay," he pouted. she laughed lightly.

"let me turn around," she said, "i wanna see you."

"oh. okay." percy let go of her waist and she turned around to face him. she now sat on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. percy snaked his arms back around her waist and hers came up to rest around his neck. he looked up at her, as she was now taller than him from their position. "comfortable?" percy asked.

she smiled, nodding. "yep. now, why was ares there?"

"well, he was there because aphrodite wanted to speak to me."

annabeth raised her eyebrows in surprise. "oh? ... what about?"

"she asked me why i was really on the quest. and i had said to, you know, save artemis. and i mean, long story short, she somehow made me confess that i was there... for you," percy said, becoming shy suddenly.

a slow smile grew on her face. "was that all she said?" she whispered. her eyes glittered.

percy stumbled over his words when he responded. "she also said, or i mean she didn't say like these exact words, well kinda, but she more so implied that... i loved you. back then. even though i never said anything about love."

"did you?"

"did i what?"

"love me? back then?" she whispered. she was blushing and percy could only imagine how red his face was.

"i mean... i don't know. i... knew i liked you then. i don't know if i would've used love at that point though but..." he trailed off. annabeth began to play with his hair.

"but?" she said quietly.

"maybe, i did. it... it would explain everything i did then to try to save you, so..." percy had a sudden wave of anxiety that he might be basically confessing his love her too early.

she was silent for a second before leaning forward and kissing him. "i might've too," she whispered once she pulled away, making him blink up at her. "loved you then, i mean. i never would've admitted it, maybe not even to myself. but i remember when i was holding the sky, i thought about you a lot. if you were coming. if you knew i was alive."

percy didn't know how to respond so he wrapped his arms around her tightly, hugging her. she tightened her hold on him too, sighing deeply and tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

"you wanna know something else?" percy whispered. 

"yeah," annabeth replied, running her fingers through his hair while keeping their embrace.

"looking back, i can't remember what she really looked like. but i have the vague memory of thinking that she looked like you for a second when she smiled."

annabeth pulled back to look him in the eyes. "you... thought the goddess of love and... beauty... looked like me?" she said slowly.

"yeah," percy replied, "i did."

"but im- that's- i mean i don't-" she stopped herself, tilting her head and looking at him. "i don't even... compare to her," she whispered.

percy brought his hand up and tucked her hair behind her ear before resting his hand on her cheek.

"you're beautiful," he said. she instantly averted her eyes, pressing her cheek further into his hand. annabeth was never great at accepting compliments. it had taken no time at all for him to learn this. a little part of him loved it because any time he did compliment her, she would blush and smile and he loved it.

"but..." she muttered.

"and i mean, i would say she doesn't compare to you but i feel like i would get, like, cursed or something, so i _am definitely not saying that,_ " percy said, looking up to the ceiling as if to direct those words to aphrodite herself. he looked back at annabeth and whispered, "but i'm thinking it."

annabeth smiled shyly, her cheeks pink from the praise. she moved her hand to the side of his face and kissed him again. percy would never, ever get tired of her lips against his.

"i love you, seaweed brain," she said quietly when she pulled away. percy couldn't help but smile widely at her words.

"i love you, too, wise girl."


End file.
